


Minor Characters of Calibor

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, gateguardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian





	1. A's

Minor Characters in Calibor. A to Z.  
Lady Adalia Rosamund  
• Lord Corman's wife  
• A lady of Ejderha Ailes, northwest side near the Al Sham forest  
• has one daughter Rosalind  
• Manages the estate and preparations for festivals and arriving royals or dragonriders  
• Attempts to groom up Kayla  
• Personality  
o Is very well mannered  
o Very protective of her daughter and becomes even more protective when the battles become more common  
• Physical Appearance Appearance  
o Strict and stubborn  
o Strawberry blonde hair  
o Turquoise eyes  
o Ivory skin with freckles on body and a few scattered on her face  
o Soft features, small nose  
o Name Breakdown  
 Adalia  
• German, Teutonic  
• Noble  
 Rosamund  
• Rosamond- German  
• Protector of horses, the rose of the world  
Aefentid  
• archer of Aelferic  
• Name breakdown  
o Anglo-Saxon  
o Evening  
Agatha  
• an old woman who survived the attack on Luvina  
• From the Eagle tribe  
• Bonds with Arianrod and helps her recover  
• Name break down  
o Greek  
o Good and kind, St. Agatha is the patron saint of bell-founders  
o German  
o Good  
• Appearance  
o Black straight hair streaked with gray  
o Brown eyes- dark  
o Lined face, sharp jaw  
o Strong nose  
o Beige skin  
• Personality  
o Smart  
o Caring  
o Fierce temper but not easily riled up

Alessandra  
• guardian fifty years before the others  
• the fifteenth guardian Queen of Pumas  
• Name Breakdown  
o Italian  
o Defender of mankind  
Alexander Family  
• Lord Kylar  
o At the ball is flirting with Dahlia when the attack starts. He helps her escape and they make their way south to Aelferic  
o Older brother to Ivan  
o Meets up with Dawn when the plains of Aelferic are in battle  
• Lady Dahlia  
o Is at the ball and flirting with Kylar when the attack starts. At first she is running and almost gets killed by a yashigo but Kylar kills it and they escape  
o Stays with the refugees in Cathair while Kylar fights in the battles  
• Lord Ivan  
o Brother to Kylar  
o Attempts several unsuccessful attempts at gettign Dahlia to love him over his brother  
o While he did not help with planning the attack on the ball, he does ally himself with the Dark King in exchange of having Dahlia all to himself and his brother dead  
o Is killed during the war  
Aman  
• advisor to Zhenga  
• is a   
• Name break down  
o African  
 A trustworthy woman  
Amori Family  
• Hedeon  
o Dies during the story  
o Was not at the ball during the attack  
o His scouts had warned him of the invasion and he managed to get his people to safety. While his people where traveling over the mountains of Geirolf to Guardia they were ambushed, Hedeon and his men fend off the enemy while the people get to safety. He dies from battle wounds  
Amundsen Family  
• Baroness Janne  
o Dies during the story  
o Was in Luvina when her home was attacked   
o Found by survivors and the group from Guardia  
o During the battle at one of the castles in Guardia she gets killed   
Anders  
• Lord Magnus  
o Married to Ingelissa  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Lady Ingelissa  
o Married to Magnus  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Videssa   
o Daughter to Ingelissa and Magnus  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
o 6 years old  
• Loeb  
o Son to Ingelissa and Magnus  
o Was an infant and was at his home with a nanny when the attack happened  
o Lives, his nanny saved him and got them out of Arawn and to Luvina  
Antalya Family  
• Charybdis  
o Was not at the ball, survived the attack on her home  
Aracelia Bello  
• A lady of Guardia Aguderha  
• Married to Saul Bello  
• Lives in the central region of Guardia  
• Name break down  
o Aracelia  
 Spanish  
• From the altar of heaven  
 Latin  
• Treasure  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde

Aristide Larkin:   
• First king of Guardia .  
• Fought in the war between the dragonriders near Death Valley.   
• Was the Lion Guardian.   
• Name break down  
o Spanish  
o Form of Aristeo  
o The best  
• Caroline, Tom, Charles, Hal, Will, and Ava's many times great grandfather.  
• The unicorn bonded with Ari and after Ari learnt about the Gate he asked if a Celestrial unicorn would bond with any of his descendants who have the abilities of a Gate Guardian and for other guardian descendants they will be bonded with a unicorn and sent to the capital to be trained to control their magic  
• he found Hogwarts and learnt that a wand helped control his magic while he was learning it  
Artair Donnell  
• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• East coast  
• Name-  
o Artair- Scottish Old bear  
 Anglo-Saxon Noble bear  
o Donnell- Scottish  
 Ruler of the world, a brown haired warrior  
• Wife Erma Donnell  
o Does not suspect her of crimes she has committed  
• Physical Appearance   
o Blonde  
Artemisia Barkley  
• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Faegan Barkley  
• South west region  
• Name Break down  
o From Artemis  
 Greek  
 Virgin huntress, goddess of hunt and the moon  
o Barkley-  
 Nick Barkley owned horse Cocoa on the Big Valley show  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
Ash-  
• Silver gray unicorn, a leader in the Rainbow Army.  
• Spends all of his free time practicing fighting like exercise  
• Steel gray horn  
• Name break down  
o English  
o From the ash tree  
Astraia FitzJames  
• A lady of Guardia  
• Married to Philip  
• Central region   
• Name breakdown  
o FitzJames  
 English  
 Son of James  
o Astraia  
 Latin for of the stars, as bright as a star  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde


	2. B's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay admittedly me posting all these chapters and information, just a form of procrastination. Yet, I also just want to share the information and show that I have been working on my story...just not the story part

Bardolf Rafury  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Northern region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red head  
• Name  
o Rafury- a play on Red Fury a famous horse   
o Bardolf  
 English  
 Ax- wolf  
Bergstrom Family  
• Vanija   
o Sibling to Kasch  
o Dies during the war  
• Kasch  
o Sibling to Vanija  
o Dies during the war  
Bjoern Family  
• Lord Asborjn  
o Dies during the ball   
o Cousin to Chruse  
• Lady Chruse  
o Cousin to Asborjn  
o Lives as she was in Luvina  
Birger Family  
• Lord Albin  
o Married to Minna  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Lady Minna  
o Married to Albin  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
Borodin Family  
• Malena  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
Burgess  
• Koen  
o Brother to Gazsea  
• Gazsea  
o Borther to Koen  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Olynda  
o Cousin to both  
o Dies at the attack at the ball  
Bletsung  
• elf of Aelfric


	3. C's

Canth  
• F'nor's dragon  
• Brown, largest of the browns on Kurshen  
• Likes both Kayla and Minjae  
• Becomes lifemate with Minjae’s gold queen  
• Minjae likes and prefers him, however she does like the small green dragons too.  
• Helped in battle at Dame Hazard  
• Kayla fawns over him because of how sweet he is. Once even telling F’nor the reason Canth is brown is because he is like a large Hershey bar.  
Carlsen Family  
• Baron Mikhail  
o Married to Maria  
• Baron Igoryok  
o One of the people who set up the attack at the ball  
o Killed during the war by Mikhail  
o Uncle to Mikhail  
• Baroness Maria   
o Married to Mikhail  
Cwen


	4. D's

Dahl Family  
• Baron Valerik  
o Second eldest sibling to Idona and Semiene  
o Dies during the war  
o One of the people who set up the attack for the ball  
• Baroness Idona  
o Eldest sibling to Valerik and Semiene  
o One of the people who set up the attack for the ball  
• Baroness Semiene  
o Youngest sibling to Valerik and Idona  
• Ysolde  
o Valerik’s daughter  
o Is killed by Dark King for Valerik not following orders  
o 8 years old  
• Siguna  
o Semiene’s daughter  
Davidissin Family  
• Lord Lukkas  
o Married to Emilia  
• Lady Emilia  
o Married to Lukkas  
• Paiva   
o Sister to Lukkas  
Delphini Llamrei  
• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Todd Llamrei  
• Eastern region  
• Name break down  
o Delphini  
 Greek woman from Delphi, resmbling a dolphin  
o Llamrei  
 A steed of King Arthur, mare  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blue eyes  
o Blonde  
Derwin Connolly  
• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Sophie Connolly  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Derwin English- a friend of the deer, gifted friend  
o Connolly- Irish- Brave, wise  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
Desmond Jerrald  
• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Center, near Aleta Desert  
• Unmarried  
• Name breakdown  
o Desmond   
 Gaelic a man from south munster  
o Jerrald  
 English form of Gerald, meaning one who rules with the spear  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette   
Diallo  
• Tiger  
• Name break down  
o Diallo African one who is bold  
Diata  
• female lion  
• Gold mane  
• Name break down  
o African resembling a lioness  
Dikranouhi Family  
• Queen Horatia’s family  
• Baldemar Ejnar   
o Cousin. Same age  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Grimswald Lamarr Dikranouhi  
o Father to Horatia, Vasilissa  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Roswald Lothair  
o Uncle to Horatia  
o 2 years older than his brother Grimswald  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Vasilissa Eldrid  
o Older sister by 2 years of Horatia  
o Plans the attack on the ball  
o Dies during the war  
• Laila Lorelei Dikranouhi  
o Mother to Horatia and Vasilissa  
o 2years older than Iwona  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Ingram Rainer  
o Cousin to Horatia  
o 1 year younger  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Iwona Sangrida  
o Uncle to Horatia   
o 2 years younger than Lailia  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
Dinesen Family  
• Baron Misha  
Dolk Family  
• Lord Rasmus  
o Cousin to Belldah  
o Dies during the war  
• Lady Belldah  
o Cousin to Rasmus  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Harrietta  
o Daughter of Belldah  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Ryker  
o Son of Rasmus  
Dreamer  
• Silver with black markings  
• Alpha male of a small pack  
• Mate to Sky  
• Name break down  
o Dreamer one who dreams


	5. E's

Eberhard Family  
• Lord Rasmus  
o Sometimes called the younger Rasmus or his surname is used instead  
Edgar Monreal  
• A lord of Guardia Augerha  
• Southern Region  
• Physical Appearance   
o Red hair  
• Name break down  
o Edgar- english a powerful and wealthy spearman  
o Monreal  
Elmore Trigger  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Troienne   
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Elmore englih from the moor of the elm tree  
o Trigger- Roy Rogger’s palomino horse. Also name of a horse who pulled the fastest milkcart in the West in Benny Hill’s Ernie  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair


	6. F's

Faegan Barkley  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• South west region  
• Wife Artemisia  
• Name break down  
o Faegan  
 Gaelic the little ardent one. English- joyful  
o Barkley  
 Nick Barkley owned horse Cocoa in the Big Valley Show  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
Fisseha  
• Tiger  
• Name break down  
o Fisseha- african a bringer of happiness  
Forseti Family  
• King Kylan’s family  
• Anneli Sanna   
o Mother to Kylan  
o Eldest child  
o Died during the attack of the ball  
• Asvora Valda  
o Aunt to Kylan  
o 2 years younger than Anneli  
• Dimitri Soren  
o Brother to Kylan, younger by 1 year  
o Dies during the war  
o One of the surivivors of the ball   
• Mai Roselle  
o Aunt to Kylan   
o 4 years younger than her brother Bjornolf  
o Died during the attack of the ball  
• Antonina Sashenka  
o Sister to Kylan  
o 4 years younger  
o Survived the attack at the ball  
• Herrick Kleng  
o Cousin to Kylan  
o Same age  
o Died during the attack at the ball  
• Bjornolf Leiodolf  
o Father to Kylan  
o Eldest of his siblings  
• Bannan Mallory  
o Brother to Kylan  
o 3 years younger  
o Was part of the plan to attack during the ball,but was killd by Vasilissa as she saw him as a weakling  
• Amory Dierck  
o Prince to the throne  
o Survived the attack at the ball  
o Dies during the war  
• Dawn Armina Dagomar  
o Princess to the throne  
o Survived the attack at the ball  
o Heir to the throne  
o One of Selene Larkin’s warriors


	7. G's

Gamba  
• Son of Zhenga  
• Second child  
• Name break down  
o Gamba african a warrior  
Gardror Family  
• Lord Einarr  
o Dies during the war  
Gaven Attmore  
• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Northern coast  
• Name break down  
o Gaven-Welsh little white falcon, white hawk  
o Attmore- English from te moor  
• Wife Ludkhannah  
• Physical Appearance  
o Black hair  
Geomar  
• Bernaden  
•   
Gimbya  
• Daughter of Gzifa  
• Leopard  
• Name break down  
o Gimbya African daughter born to royalty, a princess

 

Grant Laine-Lord  
• Lord of Kura near Augilera  
• Wife-Lady Rene Laine  
• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Near the Forbidden Mountains east coast  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Name   
o Grant- english a tall man, latin/scottish/eNGLISH great man  
o Laine- Scottish- serves John, English- from the long meadow  
Grantley Salvatore  
• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• North east region  
• Name break down  
o Grantley- english from the large meadow  
o Salvatore- Latin a form of Salvador. Meaning a savior  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Married to Calida  
Grizela Lupine  
• A lady of Ejderha Ailes   
• Married to Gwri Lupine  
• Name break down  
o Grizela   
 German. A gray-haired battle-maid, one who fights the dark battle  
o Lupine  
• Physical Appearance  
o Gray blonde  
o Extremely beautiful when young and has aged remarkably well  
Gudbrand Family  
• Lord Jakob  
Gunner Family  
• Tarn  
o Brother  
• Tybald  
o Brother  
Gzifa  
• female leopard  
• Name break down  
o Gzifa african one who is at peace


	8. H's

Hafiz  
• Name break down  
o Hafiz- arabic. A protector  
• Spirit Guardian  
• Longest Spirit Guardian  
• Scorpion  
• Dark brown eyes  
• Brown soft straight hair  
• Strong jaw and curved nose  
• Caramel skin  
Hansen Family  
• Baroness Karoline  
Havelock Family  
• Adelheid   
o Cousin to Balderic  
o Dies over the course of the war  
• Balderic  
o Cousin to Adelheid  
Hildagarde Family  
• Brigitte  
o Dies during the attack of the ball  
Hilmah Family  
• Risto  
o Cousin to Vladimir  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Vladimir  
o Married to Ludovika  
• Ludovika  
o Married to Vladimir  
Holm Family  
• Lord Mattias  
o Married to Anna  
• Lady Anna  
o Married to Mattias  
o Dies during the battle at the ball  
• Zisa  
o Mother to Anna  
o Dies during the battle at the ball  
• Yarina  
o Great Aunt to Mattias  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
Horak  
• Hafiz older brother  
• Dies in Spirit Realm  
• Dark brown eyes  
• Black hair wavy  
• Caramel skin  
• Sharp jaw  
• Strong nose


	9. I's

Iniko  
• daughter of Jazhara  
• Granddaughter of Zhenga   
• Black soft straight hair  
• Olive green eyes  
• Chestnut dark skin  
• Soft jaws but still strong  
• Name break down  
o Iniko-African daughter born during hardship  
Issac Aurelio  
• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Rules Mavis island  
• Married to Paloma  
• Name break down  
o Issac a form of Isaac. Hebrew full of laughter  
o Aurelio latin the golden one  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette hair


	10. J's

Jikkin-Seahorse king  
• Seahorse king  
• Giant horse head and man body with fish tail being  
• Married to Queen Laguna  
Princess Jin Ming-   
• daughter of Cheng-long of Rhen-Jengi  
• smug, spoiled  
• Golden tan skin  
• Blue and purple eyes  
• Black almost brown hair  
• Name break down  
o Jin- Japanese/Chinese. A superior woman/a golden child/ one who is elegant  
o Ming Yue- chinese born beneath the bright moon  
o Ming- bright moon, dynasty name  
o Yue- beautiful   
Josh Ringo Randalle  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Southern region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Is 11 years old  
• Name break down  
o Name of Josh Randall in the tv show Wanted Dead or Alive, had a black horse named Ringo with a white star  
o Joshua hebrew god is salvation.   
o Randalle german wolf shield.   
Julian/Knight  
• Name break down  
o Julian- greek the child of Jove, one who is youthful


	11. K's

Kadija  
• Cheetah  
• Name Break down  
o Kadija african wife of the prophet  
Kainda  
• cheetah female  
• Name break down  
o Kainda african the daughte rof a great hunter  
Keleos Rafury  
• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Name break down  
o Keleos- Greek flaming  
o Rafury- combined name of the horse known as Red Fury  
• Married to Bardolf  
• Northern region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair  
Korena-  
• Reticulated python  
• Tom’s pet   
• 12 feet long  
• Lives in Tom’s room  
• Kayla got her for Tom when she was in Aelferic  
• Tom occasionally carries her around his shoulders  
• Name break down  
o Latin form of Corina, meaning a spear-wielding woman  
Korte Family  
• Hamelen  
o Brother to Sieglinde  
• Sieglinde  
o Sister to Hamelen  
o Dies during the attack at the ball


	12. L's

Laguna-Seahorse Queen  
Larsen Family  
• Baron Burian   
o Married to Asdis  
o Dies during the attack of the ball  
• Baron Levushka  
o Unmarried  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Baroness Irene  
o Married  
• Baroness Asdis  
o Married to Burian  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Morana  
o Sister to Asdis  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Zaria  
o Daughter to Burian and Asdis  
o Dies during the war  
Lathair Family  
• Lothur   
o Half brother to Aldo on father’s side  
• Aldo  
o Half brother to Lothur on father’s side  
Lian   
• second daughter of Cheng-Long of Rhen-Jengi   
• Brown wavy hair with blonde streaks  
• Blend of ivory and the golden tan skin  
• Long face  
• Dark brown eyes  
• Name break down  
o Chinese  
 Graceful willow  
Lindstrom Family  
• Lord Hadrian  
o Married to Akasma  
• Lady Akasma  
o Married to Hadrian  
o Died during the attack at the ball  
• Oberthe   
o Son of Akasma and Hadrian  
o Died during the attack at the ball  
Linette  
• Aelfric  
• Name break down  
o French for little lion  
Lisimba  
• Lioness  
• African for lioness  
Ludkhannah Attmore  
• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Married to Lord Gaven Attmore  
• Name break down  
o Ludkhannah- german graceful battle maid


	13. M's

Madsen Family  
• Family in Arawn  
• Baron Kolenka  
• Baroness Valda  
o Dies over course of story  
• Jorunn-   
o Sister to Kolenka  
o Dies during the war  
• Harissa-   
o Sister to Valda  
o Dies during the attack of the ball  
• Beyla-   
o Daughter of Valda and Kolenka  
• Clothilda-   
o Daughter to Harissa  
o Dies during the war  
Merissa-Lady  
• A lady of Arawn  
• Survives the night that the Dark King attacks her home  
• Name break down  
o Merissa-latin for of sea  
Meriam  
• The woman witch who sent the black leopard Banam to guide Hlynn to the others  
• Good and fights in battles but during the war helps in the hospital wing  
• Blonde hair straight, middle aged 35-40, green eyes and ivory skin. 5’11  
• Uses astrology, bones, and elements as magic sources  
• Powerful but not as powerful as Cordelia  
• Friends with Elwyna  
• Like many oracles Meriam sensed Kayla’s inner self when and before she approached  
• Level 3 witch  
• Is against Karyan  
• Her healing abilities are extraordinary and is key to helping many characters live  
• Teaches Stella and more healing tonics, plants, etc.  
• Can be social but is a tad eccentric  
• Stella and Meriam make a connection  
• Her plot is finding solutions to Raven’s experimentation subjects with the help from Will  
• Meriam helps the Guardians with their powers  
• Alias-Meri, Ria  
• Name break down  
o Miriam form of mary. Meaning star of the sea/from the sea of bitterness  
Miguel  
• Giant gray wolf   
• Name break down  
o Miguel- Protuguese/Spanish form of michael. Who is like god  
• Bonded to Will  
Mirabelle Caindale  
• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Brant Caindale  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Mirabelle  
 Latin/french. One who is wonderful/rare beauty  
• Physical Appearance   
o Red  
Mirak  
• Griffin  
• Bonded to Charles  
• Name break down  
o Czech a peaceful ruler  
Mirelth-  
• Queen dragon  
• Name break down  
o Mirelth


	14. N's

Nibelung Family  
• Alda  
Nielsen Family  
• Baron Evgenii  
o Uncle to Ronalda  
o Dies during the war  
• Baroness Ronalda  
o Niece to Evgenii  
Nordman Family  
• Lord Ejnar  
o Married to Halina  
o Mistress- Halfrida who is Halina’s sister  
o Dies during the war  
• Lady Halina  
o Married to Ejnar  
o Sister Halfrida  
• Halfrida  
o Halina’s younger sister  
o Mistress to Ejnar  
o Dies during war  
Nyeki  
• second wife of Braimah  
• Name break down  
o African for second wife  
Nyman Family  
• Lord Henrik  
o Cousin to Ailan  
o Son Henrik  
o Dies during the war  
• Lady Ailan  
o Cousin to Henrik  
o Dies during the war  
• Reinhold  
o Son of Henrik


	15. O's

Oberon   
• King of the Fairies  
• Physical Appearance  
o Jewel-like, wide set, and silver eyes  
o Plucked, arched brows  
o Ivory, flawless and soft skin  
o Scar from temple down to left earlobe  
o Square face, sculpted, with high cheekbones, and a long broad nose  
o Lightly tinted pink, thin lips  
o Clean sahven  
o Waist length, shiny an dthick, wavy, chocolate brown hair  
o Hands- square, large, manicrued and long fingers  
o 5’8, lithe but thin  
•   
Opal-  
• Minor dragon  
• Resembles the gem opal  
• A minor dragon from Sky City  
• Bonds with Kayla  
• Name break down  
o Opal- sanskrit a treasured jewel, resembling the iridescent gemtone


	16. P's

Penrod  
• Janson  
Pontius Family  
• Lord Roosevel  
o Married to Cordula  
o Dies during the battle at the ball  
• Lady Cordula  
o Maried to Roosevel  
o Dies during the war  
o One of the people who planned the attack for during the ball  
• Janilo  
o Son of Cordula and Roosevel  
• Magni  
o Brother to Cordula  
o Dies during the attack at the ball


	17. R's

Ranlund Family  
• Lord Tage  
o Married to Gretchen  
• Lady Gretchen  
o Married to Tage  
Rayner Family  
• Baron Adal  
o Married to Haldora  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Baroness Haldora  
o Married to Adal  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Peter  
o Son of Haldora and Adal  
• Volla  
o Daughter of Haldora and Adal  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
Rina Millian:   
• Name break down  
o Rina form of Rena hebrew one who sings a joyous song  
• Silver curly wavy blonde hair and gray eyes.  
• 5'2   
• Honey beige skin  
• Soft facial features  
• Girlfriend to Will.   
• Daughter of ministerial and was with a traveling group as a dancer and musician.  
• Born in the country Enkura  
• Plays the flute and tamborine.  
• Is said she has the voice of a nightngale  
• Is an only child  
• Born near the   
• Rina mermaid/siren, and William werewolf/sailor  
• Daughter of ministerial  
• Mother died from the flu when she was three  
Roldan Blandon  
• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Rules Ayanna Island  
• Married to Gitana  
• Name break down  
o Roldan- German from the renowned land  
o Blandon latin a gentle man, one who is mild-tempered  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde


	18. S's

Sarah of Maisha  
• Dark auburn hair, light brown eyes, narrow jaw, and bronze skin  
• Name break down  
o Sarah- herbrew. Princess, lady in the bible, wife of abraham  
Saul Bello  
• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Central region  
• Married to Aracelia   
• Name break down   
o Saul- Hebrew one who was prayed for  
o Bello african- one who helps others  
• Physical appearance  
o Brunette  
Savos Estcott  
• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• A lord of Aleta Desert  
• Unmarried  
• Name break down   
o Savos  
o Estcott English from the eastern cottage  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
Seroka  
•   
Shasmeaka  
• youngest daughter of Zhenga  
• Name break down  
o Shasmeaka- african a princess, a high born girl  
Silverman  
• Milosh  
• Dies during the war  
Sloane Xanthos  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Wife is Galanthus   
• Southern region  
• Name break down  
o Sloane- Gaelic a high-ranking warrior  
o Xanthos- Greek a blonde haired man. One of Achilles’ horses  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
Sonya  
• Queen of Sky City   
• Makes Black Beauty work with Kayla  
• Form of Sophie- Greek having great wisdom and foresight  
Sophie Connolly  
• A lady of Guardia Augderha   
• Married to Derwin Connolly  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Sophie Greek having great wisdom and foresight  
• Physical Appearance   
o Brunette  
Sorensen  
• Baron Lukasha  
o Married to Emma  
• Baroness Emma  
o Married to Lukasha  
• Ipabog  
o Son of Lukasha and Emma  
o Dies during the war  
• Andreas  
o Older brother to Emma  
o Dies during the war  
Steffensen  
• Baron Bulat  
o Cousin to Bodilla  
o Brother Karolek  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Baron Karolek  
o Borther to Bulat  
o Cousin to Bodilla  
• Baroness Bodilla  
o Cousin to Bulat and Karolek  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Jonas  
o Son of Karolek   
o Dies during the war  
• Zmey  
o Son of Bulat   
o Dies during the war  
Swanhilda Family  
• Jette  
Swanna Family  
• Nyka  
o Mother to Eveline, Kolenka, Mariel, and Nanna  
o Dies during the war  
• Eveline  
o Third eldest daughter of Nyka  
• Kolenka  
o Eldest daughter of Nyka  
• Mariel  
o Second eldest daughter of Nyka  
• Nanna  
o Youngest daughter of Nyka


	19. T's

Tatiannah  
• Queen of the Fairies  
• Physical Apperance  
o Sinewy, inverted triangle body figure  
o Small, delicate, and long slender fingers  
o Golden, straight, and touching the ground oong hair  
o Cupid’s bow lips, red and full  
o Soft jaw with a heart shaped face  
o Dainty nose  
o Olive, smooth, and flawless skin  
o Thin, straight eyebrows  
o Round, hooded and arctic blue eyes  
Tatiana Colomer  
• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Emanuel  
• Central region  
• Name break down  
o Tatianna slavic Queen of the fairies  
o   
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
Teresa Cochise  
• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Tirell  
• South east region  
• Name break down  
o Teresa- Form od Theresa, greek a harvester  
o Cochise- Appaloosa stallion ridden by John Wayne in the movie El Dorado. Little Joe’s horse on the Bonzana tv series.  
o   
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
o   
Tirell Cochise  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• South east region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
• Name break down  
o Tirell-   
o Cochise- Appaloosa stallion ridden by John Wayne in the movie El Dorado. Little Joe’s horse on the Bonzana tv series.  
Todd Llamrei  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Eastern region  
• Married to Delphini  
• Name break down  
o Todd- englih resembling a fox  
o Llamrei- King Arthur’s mare  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red  
Troienne Trigger  
• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Elmore Trigger  
• West region  
• Name break down  
o Troienne- La Troienne most important broodmare of the 20th century. Thoroughbred, Bay coat  
o Trigger- Roy Rogger’s Palomino  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette 

Topaz  
• gold dragon from Alagaseia   
• Kayla found his egg when she was helping Eragon her second hero  
• Second series  
• Name beak down  
o Latin resembling a yellow gemstone  
Tori Family  
• Hermod  
o Married to Ormandi  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
• Ormandi  
o Married to Hermod  
• Alfreida  
o Grandmother to Ormandi  
o Dies during the war protecting Ormandi  
Tumanov Family  
• Lady Galen  
• Dies during the attack at the ball


	20. V's

Valaria Hastings  
• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Kirk  
• Central region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
• Name break down  
o Valaria Latin, eaning strong and valiant  
o Hastings- Sire of Fair Play who in turn sired the great Man o’War, successful racehorse  
Valborga Family  
• Rabea  
o Dies during the attack at the ball  
Vibeke Family  
• Rolanda  
Vincent Arabesque  
• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Camassia  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Latin one who prevails, the conquerer  
o Arabesque- Blutch’s horse in Les Tuniques Bleues, whom he has trained to fall down during battle so he can act if he is wounded and thus survive the battle  
• Physical Appearance   
o Brunette


	21. Y's

Yobachi  
• ocelot

Oracle is several hundred years old Has visions sometimes uses tarot cards. Lives in Aelferic  
• From ejdhera Ailes from the weyr a healer/warrior  
• Name break down  
o Yobachi african one who prays to god


	22. Z's

Zenevieva Family  
• Odilon  
o Maried to Aloysius  
o Dies during the war by his daughter’s hand  
o One fo the people who planned the attack at the ball  
• Natasha  
o Daughter to Odilon and Aloysius  
• Aloysius  
o Married to Odilon  
o One of the people who planned the attack at the ball  
o Dies by her daughter’s hand during the war


End file.
